


Body Language - Sousuke Yamazaki x Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Free!
Genre: Communication, F/F, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Language Barrier, Lemon, Reader Insert, Sexytime, man I should be studying, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're new to Japan and learning a new language has been proven to be difficult. No fear though, Sousuke is here! </p><p>Sousuke Yamazaki x Reader Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language - Sousuke Yamazaki x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> **italics to show English / your language 
> 
> (Y/L) = Your Language 
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name

 

You were sitting at your desk trying to wrap your brain around the text. "Arghh!" You sigh in frustration and put your head down on your desk. _"This is so hard!"_ You feel a pair of hands on your shoulders and you turn your head and look up from the desk. "Sousuke? _I-I mean_ S-sousuke-san!" He lets out a small laugh. " _Hey don't laugh at me loser!"_ You put your head back down on the desk. _"Loser?"_ He questions in (Y/L). He's not too familiar with (Y/L) as you are with Japanese. "What does that mean?", he asks in Japanese unsure of how to reply back in your native tongue. You pick up a few words in here and open your dictionary. You take a few minutes to look for the words while Sousuke patiently waits behind you. After awhile you give up and decide to use an online translator to type the question. You quickly type fast in (Y/L) asking if he's asking what loser meant. He peers over your shoulder making you wary of him and see as it translates instantly to Japanese. He flicks your nose and you hold it, "ow!" He comes behind you and his arms reach for the keyboard and types in Japanese. "Are you calling me a loser?" You read the screen and look up to him, his head above yours.

"Yes!", you say firmly with a smug look on your face. At least you knew how to say yes in Japanese that helped. He grins and pulls you out of your chair. _"What are you doing Sousuke?!"_ You mentally slap yourself and try to speak in Japanese and Sousuke just laughs at you and pushes you on to the bed in your bedroom. _"Hey!"_ He starts to tickle you and you burst out in laughter.

He eventually stops and hugs you from behind on the bed. He turns off the lamp and the room is in cased in darkness. You reach for your cellphone and type out something in English and get it quickly translated to Japanese. You turn over to Sousuke and he reads it out, "I'm sorry we can't talk properly. I will try harder. Thank you for being with me." And here he thought Japanese people were the overly polite one. He attempts to communicate with you in English without any kind of aid. _"Don't w-worry, you wrill be-be fine."_ He whispers in your ear, "Aishiteru"

You weren't good at Japanese but you knew what that meant. You tried saying it back, "A-Aishiteru....erm _you too?"_ At a lost for trying to convey your feelings in Japanese you feel yourself flush. Sousuke figures out and chuckles softly and begins to run circles into your hips. He rests his head against the back of your shoulder. You were having enough of Sousuke's teasing and immediately turned around and faced him and shot him a glare. _"What?"',_ he questions in a mocking tone. He smirks at you and you figured it's time to turn the tables.

You grab his shoulders and crash your lips on to his. You were a deep red and shut your eyes tight scared if this was too bold for people who were raised with different customs. Was kissing your boyfriend when you wanted to such a bad thing? Well it certainly came out of a nowhere and that surprised even yourself. As you were kissing him you finally feel Sousuke start to kiss you back. 

Sousuke was definitely surprised at first but eventually went with the flow. Were people from his girlfriends country like this? It was a nice change in pace. People here were so coy and shy. He didn't mind it but sometimes he just needed people to spit what they had to say. He grabbed your waist and pressed you closer to him. He reached into your shirt and started tugging at your bra.

You eventually broke away for air and pushed him away. Your cheeks tinted you manage to say, "See what's it's like to be _teased?" "Teased?"_ he questioned you. Oh Sousuke knew what "teased" meant. It wasn't the first time he would get frisky in the bedroom. Heck, most of the house. "Oh no, no, no Sousuke." You shook your head. While it took awhile to communicate with words, you had no problems showing your emotions through touch. When you were scared, you'd clutch on his arm or if you needed something you'd gently take his hand to get his attention. 

The first time you and Sousuke got intimate in the bedroom he was actually worried about you. What if you didn't want it? Talking had it's hard moments but soon after you expressed that you wanted him, he took off the chains and got rough during sex. "Yes, yes, yes," he murmured while kissing your neck. You found his (Y/L) cute whenever he spoke and you brushed your hand over his cheek. "Sousuke." "Hm?" As soon as you replied your cellphone went off.

"One sec," you say as you get up from the warm bed. You see the ID on the phone and it's your relative from your home country. You pick up the phone. _"Hello? Yeah, what's up? I'm great! Yep!"_ You go off in (Y/L) as if it was nothing and Sousuke starts to get sulky and pulls you into his lap. He begins to fiddle with the buttons on your shirt. _"Y-yeah...okay."_ Your speech starts to sound choppy and you studder a lot. _"(Y/N) you okay?" "Sure am! I gotta go though, call you later?"_ Sousuke starts to unbutton your shirt slowly. " _"B-bye!",_ you exclaim. You shut off your phone and turn to face Sousuke. "Sousuke!" He says nothing but keeps that stupid grin on his face. You turn fully around straddling him and cross your arms. "Y-You're gonna make me mess up!" He disregards and pulls your arms apart and makes you put your arms around his neck. He pushes you up so that your chest is close to his face. You are at a loss of what to do, dumbfounded. He presses a soft kiss to your chest and the blush that was previously on your face before is back. You can't contain yourself, the embarrassment was unbearable and you didn't know what to do with and they came out as tears. 

Sousuke took note of this immediately and took you and laid you on the bed and covered you up. He put his arm around you. He started stroking your hair. Normally he wouldn't be this caring about someone. If they didn't like it, they would just say so. However, talking to you was a problem and he had to be extra wary of you and make sure your well-being was not at risk. _"Are you orkay?",_ he would attempt in (Y/L). You look up at him and feel a little bad. "Yes, I am just e-easily sh-hy...", you try in Japanese. He figured out that you are okay and sighs in relief. You kiss him on the cheek and praise that his (Y/L) is getting better and give him a small smile. 

"Reward me?", he winks. You look away at his blunt statement and redden upon hearing it. "Okay, just this once!" You shut your eyes tightly, astounded of what you just said. You were speaking broken Japanese but Sousuke seemed to get the message. Your eyes open gently and you're drawing a blank on what to do. He positions himself flat on the bed and taps his lap, motioning you to sit there. You tentatively get up and straddle him as he put his hands on your waist. Your shirt still open, exposing your bra. You take off your shirt and he unhooks your bra, leaving your torso completely exposed. He takes in the image of you and moves his hands over your chest. You shudder at the movement feeling the cold air harden your nipples. He flips you around on the bed so that you are on the bottom and he over you. He starts to get impatient and kisses you roughly on the lips and removes your pants. He stops and removes his shirt and undoes his belt. You mind starts to haze and he starts to leave love bites on your shoulder. "Lets remove these too hm?" He pulls down your panties and slips in a finger into your wet hole. You gasp and grip the sheets. He goes very slowly and you start to squirm for him to go faster. He laughs softly realizing your actions and instead he puts a second finger in. You whine at his slow pace and pull at his waistband. "You want that?", he says in your ear. You whimper and your mind can't even register any Japanese words to tell him your answer. You pull harder and bite your lip. "Okay, okay." He pulls down his pants exposing his member. You look down and see it, a little worried that something of that size can even fit into you. He leans over you and bites your earlobe. "Like what you see?", as he pushes himself inside of you. You wince a little from the sudden surprise. He doesn't wait for you to adjust and starts to go at a fast pace. You hold onto his shoulders and start panting. After awhile he starts to slow again and you get frustrated and try to make a grab for his hair. He stops you and pins your hands above your head. He then takes your leg and throws it up on his shoulder and goes rougher this time. You let out a moan louder than you intended. The neighbours are definitely going to give you weird looks tomorrow. You can't hold it in and soon your eyes roll back and you climax. You let out a scream of pleasure but Sousuke keeps going, determined to get his release. You keep going until he finally gets what he was looking for, filling you with his hot liquid. Soon after rolls over next to you and lets out a big sigh. 

You curl to your side, exhausted and worn out with the blankets bunched up over your shoulder. Sousuke tries to get closer to you and pulls you into his chest. You look up at him and his eyes are closed. You try to bring your face closer to him and press a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Aishiteru Sousuke." You lean back down and snuggle into his side and close your eyes. He lets out a small chuckle, "Nice Japanese, how about we practice again tomorrow hm?" He holds you tighter as you let out an exasperated, "Sousuke!" 

 

\-------------------------

Was that out of character for him? I tried ; u ; Hope you enjoyed it! You guys motivate me to write more so thank you! :3 

Kinda diggin' the language barrier thing. Maybe I'll write another one!


End file.
